Buffs and Debuffs
Buffs Buffs are good conditions given to the caster, and sometimes they can be shared with party members or allies. They have a time limit and mostly are percentage-based. # Heal -> Increases hp by amount # Attack damage boost -> Increases damage dealt to opponents by percentage or amount # Fixed damage -> damage amount that can't be mitigated by percentage-based or amount-based damage reduction effects, power statistics or enemy defense. # Speed boost -> Increases speed by percentage # Decreased health, mana or stamina production -> reduces the time it requires to refill energy # Increased defense -> increases defensive genes by percentage # Dodge Rate increase -> increases dodge rate chance by percentage # Reduced taken damage -> reduces intake damage by its full damage through percentage # Debuff Removal -> Removes bad conditions # Debuff immunity -> Gives immunity to certain condition/s or debuffs brought by enemy spells # Cooldown reduction -> reduces cooldown of spells by seconds # Damage Immunity -> gives immunity to any kind of damage # Deflected damage -> reflected damage is negated. # Negated damage -> damage is reduced either by percentage or full # Reflected damage -> damage is reflected back to the opponent either percentage-based or full damage. Debuffs Debuffs are bad conditions delivered to the opponent. Sometimes they can even benefit from it, and can be permanent or time-limited. # Health Steal/Leech -> an amount of health is stolen # Attack damage reduction -> reduces their attack damage by percentage # Curse -> debuff that inflicts more damage the more you are hit by other enemy spells other than the attacker's # Bleeding -> some amounts of damage are dealt and does more damage the more you are hit. # Defense reduction -> reduces defensive genes by percentage # Speed reduction -> slows down by percentage # Silence -> abilities of spells are disabled # Stun -> immobilizes for a short time # Freeze -> similar to stun, in the form of ice # Paralyze -> immobilizes and disables spells (different from freeze, however) # Energy reduction -> reduces health, stamina or mana by amount # Increased production time -> increases time for energy to refill # Energy ceased -> stops energy from refilling, but gets consumed # Buff removal -> removes good conditions from opponents # Buff steal -> steals good conditions from opponents # Increased Gravity -> lowers jump height # Blind -> Fills the opponents' screen with a color or picture # Disabled Healing -> disables healing spells and other healing spells from the opponent's ally units are mitigated fully # Reversion -> reverses directions of keyboard # Knockback -> knocks away # Increased taken damage -> damage from enemy spells are increased by percentage # Fear -> does consecutive damage and slows down by certain percentage # Screen effects -> Blocks parts of the screen or even all of the screen # Kill Theft -> Any kills made by the opponent is rather given to the caster, together with the rewards. # Elemental Disability -> Disables an element